


Things You Said While Driving

by Kali588



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Budapest, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, First Post, Mentions of Clint/Bobbi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali588/pseuds/Kali588
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ask for the prompt "Things you said while driving" with pairing of Clintasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said While Driving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentsofpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofpuppies/gifts).



> So this is my first post to AO3. I've been doing prompts on Tumblr and I am always happy to receive more (itsnotokbutwereallright). Special thanks to agentsofpuppies for talking me into finally posting here as well. I'll be posting a few more of my prompts here as I get the time. Hope you enjoy!

They were driving in the streets of Budapest, after he promised to get her to SHIELD. He was having to make some very creative turns to keep the Red Room behind them. She had been firing random shots to try and cover their tires while they made their way to an extraction point. “I’ve only got a clip left!” she shouted down to him.

He cursed. “Trade me! I’ve got some explosive arrows that will give us some room!”

“We don’t have time to play Fire Drill, Hawkeye!”

“I’m impressed that you know the game, but that’s not what’s happening. Just slide in front of me and then I’ll go.”

“You’re crazy!”

“It’ll work. Trust me!” 

She set her lips in a line, fired off a last shot, and did as he said. She was impressed that he was agile enough to get out from behind her without slowing down the vehicle. He loosed a couple of arrows, and managed to take out a couple of the cars. It effectively blocked the cars behind for a couple of minutes, which was all the time that they needed to make their getaway. 

“Probably should have started with that,” he admitted.

“And why didn’t you?”

“Wasn’t sure I could trust you not to slam on the brakes. Decided to make another call.”

“So you trust me, now?”

“Yup. Do you trust me?”

She hesitated, just for a second. Blew out a breath. “Always.”

He grinned and started directing her to their destination.

***

They had several more missions together. Having big talks while driving became the norm. He told her about his parents, the circus, and Barney. She told him about the fire, Alexi, and the Red Room. Thankfully, their missions normally went off without a hitch, and they weren’t prefaced with car chases too often. So when Clint declared, “Road trip!” Natasha knew he had something he wanted to bring up. 

They left D.C. and started heading to Boston. Something about it being 4th of July weekend, and Clint wanted to throw a tea bag in the harbor? Nat tuned out his pranks after she made sure that she was not going to be a “casualty of war.” They were about 20 minutes out when he started talking.

“So…Nat.”

“Clint.”

“You know how I have a, um, personal life?”

“I thought that was just a rumor,” she said, dryly.

He grinned a little sheepishly. “Well, there’s this one girl - sorry! woman!” when he saw her start to curl her hand into a fist - “That I’ve been seeing a lot of and…uh…she’s nice and you’d probably like her. She can fight and she’s a field agent and - “

She cut him off. “I’m well aware that field agents can fight, Barton. Are you going to give me a name?”

“Morse.”

“She gets a little sloppy, but she’s good. Could diversify her disciplines a little, she tends to use Khrav Maga and jiu-jitsu exclusively so makes her predictable.”

“Uh…I can pass that on. But, see there’s something I want to tell you about her and me…”

“I’m also aware she’s part of your ‘personal’ life.”

“Yeah…so…I’m just gonna say this…” She looked at him, waiting. He kept his eyes on the road. “We got married.” If he had been looking, he would have seen the flash in her eyes before she put on her blank face.

“Congratulations.” She turned and looked out the window. “I’m going to grab some shut eye so I can keep an eye on you in Boston.” 

“Okay,” Clint said quietly. That wasn’t how their talks normally went.

***

Natasha seemed fine once they returned back to base, and reached out to Bobbi on her own to help train her in other fighting styles. Clint shrugged off the car, maybe she really had been tired. She was distant, but that was the Widow doing an assessment. He didn’t say anything about how she seemed more distant with him. He was Barton more than he was Clint. He didn’t examine it closely, being busy with Bobbi. They were hot and heavy for those first few months, spending their free time together. Then they started being sent off on missions. Separately. Long missions. In opposite corners of the world. And each time they managed to get back together, there was a little less fire between them. They agreed at the end that it was for the best, and separated amicably. SHIELD had a legal team that dissolved it all very quietly. 

After the papers had been signed, STRIKE Team Delta was sent out almost immediately. Natasha would be stealing a thumb drive and Clint covering her. Standard op. But Clint wasn’t fully in the game, and missed a guard who managed to pull an alarm. Widow got out, but just barely. He stayed and shot arrows from his vantage point, _actually_  covering her this time. They rendezvoused at the safe house, Natasha already having their bags packed and keys in hand. They slammed into the car and she peeled out. 

“What the hell, Barton!?”

“I know! Jesus, Nat, I know. I’m sorry.”

“Can you just get your shit together!?” She lapsed into Russian. He recognized the curse words she threw at him and some others sounded like he had heard them before when she was ranting. He waited until she was done, her grip on the steering wheel the only thing that gave away she was still furious. 

“Bobbi and I got a divorce,” he said, quietly. “We hadn’t been good for a while but we finally decided to call it. I didn’t think it would bother me, but I still feel like I failed.”

There were a few minutes of silence and then Natasha spoke. “You didn’t fail, Clint. You just weren’t right for each other, in the end. That happens. But maybe when we get back to base we can have pizza and beer and bad movie night.”

“Sounds good.”

***

They were SHIELD’s best team, working the most exclusive assignments that needed the Black Widow and Hawkeye. And then Natasha was pulled into a briefing room without her partner. And told she was going to California to work for Stark Industries. She was to get close to Tony Stark and report back on his competencies for Fury’s new initiative. It was heavily implied how close she needed to get. She left the briefing with a bad taste in her mouth. She found Clint in the range and yelled, “Road trip!” He collapsed his bow and walked out with his equipment immediately. They found the fastest car in the garage and she took off. She took them south, down the coast. She didn’t speak for a while, but when she did it was to tell him of her mission. 

“So why the road trip call, Nat? You’ve done this lots.” Clint had been hating those missions for a while. Having to watch her put herself on display but without the benefit of the ‘Please Do Not Touch’ sign. He knew what he felt, but after Bobbi he didn’t want to risk it again. So he made sure that she was covered. And if sometimes a tranq arrow hit a target a little earlier than he had planned, well, he was just being efficient.

“I’m tired, Clint. They act like I have a choice, but I don’t. They know what it will take to see Tony Stark past the public facade, and that’s the mission. I never get to be with the person I want.” She bit her lip. The equivalent of crying in someone else.

He turned to her. “Who do you want to be with?” She didn’t answer, just shook her head. “Tasha.”

She stopped the car on the side of the road. “I can’t-”

“Tasha. You can tell me.” He knew who he wanted it to be but God just let her say it, don’t let it be some shithead that he’d have to find a way to hurt in the gym-

“You.” He grinned and grabbed her hand.

“Then you’ve got me. Trust me?”

She grinned back and leaned forward to touch her lips to his. “Always,” she whispered against them.


End file.
